


Impromptu Meetings

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parents!Jeongcheol makes my day, Swearing, and they leave together, as always, because he's basically a mother hen, he meets Soonyoung there, i love mother jeonghan, it's Jihoon's birthday, it's literally present in all of my stories, jeonghan almost has a heart attack, jihoon's friends are either amused or horrified, mostly both, so he gets dragged to a club, soonhoon is cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t usually leave clubs with people. He usually doesn’t go to clubs at all, actually. But Kwon Soonyoung was a special case.





	

No one should be able to make him feel like this in the first place. He wasn’t a teenage boy anymore, for God’s sake. In fact, he was turning twenty one on the day he first met his personal hell in human form, Kwon Soonyoung.

 

All of Jihoon’s friends knew all too well that he wasn’t like that – he rarely showed any emotions at all usually, it even scared them a bit. He wasn’t exactly a fan of skinship either.

 

So it goes without saying that they were rendered speechless when they saw Jihoon making out with a strange person none of them knew in the middle of the club they had managed to drag the birthday boy to.

 

The initial shock of him having agreed to dance with the blond boy when he came over and asked was left behind when they started eating each others’ faces, all of Jihoon’s friends staring with their mouths open.

 

“ _Damn_ , Jihoon-hyung really isn’t holding back”, Seokmin mused, his grip on Jisoo’s waist faltering when he saw the stranger’s hand go down to Jihoon’s butt.

 

Jisoo looked slightly scandalized. “Yeah, and neither is that guy.”

 

Jeonghan huffed, holding himself tightly to Seungcheol to avoid going over there and rip his child away from the man.

 

“I honestly don’t know if I should feel proud or mad right now”, he admitted, earning a small laugh from his boyfriend, who was still staring incredulously at Jihoon and his knew acquaintance.

 

Suddenly, Jun and Minghao came in, rushing to their side, a bit breathless.

 

“Sorry for being late, guys, Minghao’s parents held him back a bit”, Jun immediately apologized.

 

Not receiving an answer from the other boys, the couple followed their eyes to the middle of the dance floor, catching sight of Jihoon and-

 

“Is that Soonyoung hyung?!” Minghao gasped, the other’s heads finally turning to him and Jun.

 

“You know him?”, Jisoo asked, almost as shocked as Minghao and Jun themselves.

 

“Yeah, he’s in mine, Jun and Channie’s dance class”, Minghao replied, turning to ask the bartender for a drink.

 

Jeonghan then stepped forward, grabbing at Jun’s shirt. “Tell me all you know about him. Is he a decent person? Will he be bad to my Jihoonie?”

 

Seungcheol smiled at his boyfriend’s mother hen side coming out so fiercely, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back. “Calm down, Hannie.”

 

Jeonghan frowned, letting go of Jun’s shirt, that was then smoothed down by Minghao, his strong stare still present.

 

“Don’t worry, hyung, Soonyoung is a great guy, he won’t do anything bad to Jihoon”, Jun assured.

 

Minghao nodded beside him. “He’s really nice, and pretty talented too. He’s top of the class, and he always helps us when we struggle with a move or need cheering up.”

 

Jeonghan sighed, leaning back on Seungcheol’s chest.

 

Seokmin let out a chuckle then, pointing at the middle of the club again. “Huum, I wouldn’t be too calm if I were you, hyung.”

 

Everyone turned their heads then just in time to see Soonyoung breaking his heated kiss with Jihoon only to lean down and whisper on his ear, whatever he said making Jihoon flush and nod, his hands gripping on the other’s biceps.

 

Before any of them could make sense of the situation, Soonyoung and Jihoon started making their way to the exit.

 

Jisoo’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, are they-“

 

“Leaving the club with each other to probably go fuck somewhere? I’d say so”, Seokmin completed.

 

Jeonghan gasped and had a minor mental breakdown right then, making Seungcheol stare him in the eyes and tell him to breathe.

 

Minghao stared amusedly at Jun, his mouth open wide in surprise, while his boyfriend laughed behind his hand.

 

Just then, Chan appeared beside them. “Sorry I’m late, hyungs, am I too late?”

 

He certainly wasn’t expecting for Jeonghan to jump on him, wrapping his arms around the poor boy as he pressed his head against his chest.

 

“Dino! Whose baby are you?”

 

“W-what? Jeonghanie-hyung, even here?! Will you let me go?”

 

“Answer me, Lee Chan!” Jeonghan desperately cried.

 

Chan sighed. “Jeonghanie-hyung’s baby”

 

Jeonghan sighed. “Ah, yes. And it will stay that way. You’re my last hope now, Channie.”

 

 

*

 

 

Jihoon didn’t know what was going through his mind at that moment. Well, actually that was a lie. If he was being honest, it was mostly incoherent and sinful thoughts about Soonyoung.

 

But really, how had that boy managed to make him dance and fucking go home with him? Obviously, it wasn’t against his own will, Jihoon had agreed easily, and his mind was clear, with him not being even close to being drunk, which made the situation even stranger.

 

As Soonyoung closed his door behind them and pressed Jihoon’s body against the wall, sealing his lips with his own, Jihoon’s mind went blank for a minute.

 

How could it not? Soonyoung was intoxicating; gentle and firm with his touches at the same time, and maybe it was the stress from university, but Jihoon let himself enjoy it, thinking he deserved it, even if he was slowly coming to the conclusion that Kwon Soonyoung was too good for anyone to deserve him, to be honest.

 

Almost as if to prove Jihoon’s thought right, Soonyoung separated their kiss to look him in the eyes. Maybe Jihoon had unconsciously hesitated with his actions, he hadn’t noticed, really, but for some reason, Soonyoung asked if he was okay.

 

Could have been the boy being his usual nice and polite self, but either way, it made Jihoon’s breath get caught in his throat.

 

“Yeah”, he breathed out, immediately gasping when Soonyoung dived to mark his neck, making all traces of clarity leave Jihoon’s mind.

 

Soonyoung’s breathing was hitting his neck while he sucked on his skin, the feeling foreign but exhilarating.

 

“I- I just”, Jihoon whimpered. Soonyoung’s actions were really making it hard to form complete sentences. “I’m not used to doing this.”

 

Soonyoung pulled away again, this time making Jihoon whine at the loss of contact, making the older boy smile.

 

“We can stop if you want, I don’t want to force you into anything”, Soonyoung whispered as he gently pushed Jihoon’s hair back and away from his face.

 

Jihoon leaned on the touch, standing on his tip toes to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s lips. “You aren’t.”

 

Soonyoung searched in his eyes for any sign of hesitation, seeing none, nodding thoughtfully.

 

Jihoon let out a squeak when Soonyoung suddenly lifted him, making his legs wrap around his waist, both his hands supporting his weight.

 

They went back to kissing in a hushed pace, neither of them willing to wait too much longer, the need making itself present in their bodies, blood pumping fast in their veins, a thin sheet of sweat coating their skin.

 

Jihoon didn’t regret going home with Soonyoung that night, not one bit.

 

 

*

 

 

The sunlight streamed through the curtains, the warm rays draping themselves on Jihoon’s skin as he shifted against soft white sheets.

 

He slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room, not recognizing where he was, almost panicking before last night’s memories came back to him, making him sit up on the bed in a flash, holding  a hand to his mouth.

 

Had he actually done that?

 

Flashes of Soonyoung tracing his fingers against his spine came to his mind, others of his lips pressing themselves to what felt like every inch of skin possible made him blush.

 

Yep, he had definitely done that.

 

He looked around and was glad to see he was alone in the room, he needed a moment to let things sink in.

 

His eyes ran through the room’s floor and he quickly spotted his boxers, throwing the sheets away from his body and getting up, snatching it and putting it on, but not really seeing any other articles of his clothing.

 

He blushed when he came to the realization he had probably taken them off before even getting to the bedroom.

 

He breathed in and out, sitting in the middle of the bed once again, staring with a frown at the floor in front of him, not being able to move or think properly at the time.

 

Footsteps could be heard coming in the direction of the room he was in, the door opening slowly.

 

Jihoon didn’t look up, not even when Soonyoung appeared right in front of him - thankfully wearing boxers, Jihoon was blushing enough as it was.

 

Soonyoung reached out and put both of his hands underneath Jihoon’s knees, gently pulling him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging beside Soonyoung’s legs.

 

The older boy lifted Jihoon’s chin gently, making him look up at him, a vulnerable look on his face.

 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung press his lips gently on his, so soft, his hands reaching out for his own, wrapping their fingers together, and Jihoon could have melted at the spot.

 

Soonyoung pulled away and smiled fondly at him. “Good morning.”

 

Jihoon gulped and blinked. “Good morning”, he choked out, not failing to notice how deep Soonyoung’s morning voice was.

 

The blond boy raised their intertwined fingers to press kisses to Jihoon’s knuckles. “I made breakfast.”

 

Jihoon was and wasn’t expecting that. A part of him had seen how kind Soonyoung was last night, but he knew usually that’s not how one night stands went, which was actually great, since Jihoon was wishing really hard that this didn’t turn out to be just a one night stand.

 

He slowly nodded as Soonyoung pulled him up, wrapping Jihoon’s arms around his neck and then wrapping his own around his waist, pushing their bodies close together, pressing soft kisses on Jihoon’s forehead, temples, cheeks, jaw line and left earlobe.

 

Jihoon sighed and barely noticed he was being led by Soonyoung to the kitchen until he was sat on a stool, a plate of scrambled eggs and another one of waffles being placed in front of him, along with a glass of orange juice.

 

Soonyoung sat beside him and they both ate and talked. When they were finished, Jihoon planned on leaving, but Soonyoung made sure to shoot the plan down and invite him to stay and watch movies and talk more.

 

The invitation was so genuinely filled with longing Jihoon couldn’t say no.

 

 

*

 

 

Jihoon was in the middle of completely ignoring the movie in order to stare longingly at Soonyoung as he ranted about how dancing had been his passion since he was little when his phone started beeping angrily from the inside of his jeans’ pocket - that, by the way, was still laying on the floor, with Jihoon only wearing his boxers and a oversized hoodie Soonyoung had lent him (which he was probably never planning on giving back, it was comfy as hell and smelled like him, so...)

 

Jihoon grunted when the beeping noises didn’t stop, getting up and pouting slightly without even noticing it – Soonyoung certainly did, though.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened at the continuous sound. “Wow, are those your parents or something?”

 

Jihoon snorted as he saw Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s names appearing on his screen. “Might as well be.”

 

His phone then started ringing, Jihoon making his way to lay down back on the couch, Soonyoung wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Yes?”, he picked up.

 

A loud screaming voice sounded on the other side, Jeonghan’s voice making itself heard even to Soonyoung, and the phone wasn’t even on speaker.

 

“Lee Jihoon! Where the fuck are you, Seokmin said you never came back to your dorm?”

 

“Well, it would’ve been slightly awkward if me and Soonyoung had fucked with Seokmin on the room next door”, Jihoon snapped, still calm and relaxed though, appreciating Soonyoung’s laugh beside him.

 

“Oh my God, Seungcheol, talk to him, I can’t even right now”, Jeonghan’s voice said, distancing a bit.

 

Fumbling noises were heard and then Seungcheol’s voice came up. “Where are you, Jihoon?”

 

“At Soonyoung’s house”, he replied, caressing Soonyoung’s cheek with the back of two of his fingers fondly, the other smiling at him.

 

“Do you need to escape or something? Should we pick you up?”

 

Jihoon chuckled, not even finding it in him to snap at his best friend. “No, thanks. He treated me well enough, no need to escape”, he said, smiling at Soonyoung, who grinned insanely big at his words.

 

He heard Jeonghan’s voice mumbling on the background.

 

“Jeonghan wants to kn- ouch! Okay, okay, _I_ want to know if you’ve eaten or if we need to make something to leave at your place.”

 

“Not necessary either, he made me breakfast.”

 

“He made him breakfast?” he heard Jeonghan ask with a softer voice in the background.

 

“Apparently so”, Seungcheol answered him. “Okay, then, I think you’re fine all by yours- Wait, what?” Seungcheol’s farewell got interrupted by Jeonghan’s voice again.

 

“Oh, umm...”, Seungcheol hesitated. “Hannie wants to know if... Do I really need to ask that?”

 

More fumbling noises were heard and then suddenly Jeonghan’s voice came up again, this time clearer.

 

“Have you used protection, Jihoonie?”

 

Jihoon’s face got red as Soonyoung sent him a confused look, apparently not having heard this part.

 

“Okay, I’m hanging up, bye”

 

“Jihoo-“, Jeonghan’s voice got cut out by Jihoon ending the call, sighing.

 

He buried his face on Soonyoung’s neck as the older man caressed his nape.

 

“Everything okay?”, he said softly.

 

“Yeah, just, crazy friends.”

 

Soonyoung chuckled. “I understand that all too well.”

 

 

*

 

 

It was a nightmare when Jihoon came back. Soonyoung dropped him off like the gentleman he was, and gave him a sweet kiss as a “see you later” (“Not a goodbye”, he had emphasized.)

 

Up to that part it was all dandy, but the minute he opened his door, all of his friends from last night attacked him with questions, which he tried to escape from, but no one would be able to dodge Jeonghan when he went full mother hen mode.

 

After a lot of blushing on his part and curious glances on his friend’s part, they finished the night with Jihoon having to promise never to leave bars again with strangers so Jeonghan didn’t get any nearer of having heart attacks.

 

Looking down at the floor shyly, Jihoon promised. He didn’t feel that need at all anymore, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, it just bursted out of me, I hope you appreciate whatever this was even thought it was all over the place. I'm sorry orz


End file.
